Oblivious
by Articulate Darkness
Summary: His lips...damn, Ephraim's lips. It was as if they were just inviting me to press mine against them–perhaps if I were a more brazen fool, I would have done just that. Hineas x Ephraim


Hineas/Ephraim...who would have guessed, eh? I like constructive critisim, so if anything's off, or something bother's you–tell me. And yeah, this is slash, so don't flame me over it, 'kay? R&R if you want...

Warnings: Slash, fic done from Hineas' POV. Hineas is Innes (I alternate a lot).  
Timeline: Shortly after meeting Lyon in the Canyon and after the Protect fight (y'know, L'arachel's uncle?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, got it memorized?

Oblivious 

Oblivious.

A word I would use to describe Ephraim. Despite all of my efforts, that man continued to remain blissfully unaware of my advances.

_And what would it take?_ I would constantly muse that to myself...after battle, of course. _What do I have to do to get that Ephraim to notice?_ Those were the very thoughts that were swimming around in my head as I walked down the large (but not as impressive as the one's back in Frelia) halls of the Rausten court.

Tana had coaxed me into trying to comfort Ephraim. I naturally agreed, but under the pretense that I thought the Prince's behavior was unacceptable for a leader of an army. Of course, my baby sister fell for it–then again, she was the one who told me to...wait a minute, why couldn't she do it herself? I'm sure, for her, Eirika would be easy to cheer up...

Not that I minded, really. Ephraim...was in a vulnerable state due to our recent meeting with Lyon, the Prince of Grado. Yes, it seemed like an underhanded maneuver, and I'm not the one to take advantage of another, but it would work out in my favor.

I didn't even bother knocking when I had reached the chambers L'arachel had set up for him, rather I just barged–well, walked–right in (what did he care about courtesy anyway?). I opened my mouth, set on giving him a thorough scolding, but quickly caught myself.

Ephraim was sitting (more like slumping) in rightmost corner of the room, his eyes staring listlessly at–as far as I could tell–nothing. He looked horrible (then again, most of us who battled just a few hours before did), and it was such a pitiful sight to behold.

"Is _he_ still on your mind?" I asked, closing the large door (but not as large as the one's back home) behind me. My eyes only narrowed when I didn't receive an answer. "Ephraim."

Again, no answer...unless that loud sigh counted. I slowly walked over to him, crossing my arms.

"_Ephraim_." I said again, only this time with more force. And again...no response. Once there was a few inches between us, I knelt down and stared into his slightly closed eyes. "Ephraim..." This time it was a soft mummer accompanied with a small caress across his cheek. Naturally, that caught his attention.

"H...Hineas?" If I didn't have such damn _good_ ears, I might have missed his reply. "I'm sorry...I didn't hear you come in."

"It's him, isn't it?"

Ephraim looked dully at me for a few seconds before his gaze traveled off past my shoulder. "Did Eirika send you?"

"No. I haven't seen her...though, I think she might be with my sister." Tana was the furthest thing from my mind right now. "Listen, Ephraim-"

"He's my friend, yeah?" He said, looking back at me. "Forever and always. That's why...I have to kill him." He closed his eyes afterwards, sighing again. "Because..."

Indeed, yes, Ephraim was vulnerable. I was only listening to bits of his anguished jabber, really I was paying more attention to _where_ those words were coming out of. His lips...damn, Ephraim's lips. It was as if they were just inviting me to press mine against them–perhaps if I were a more brazen fool, I would have done just that.

"...Sorry."

That caught me off guard. "What for?"

Ephraim just laughed weakly, sitting up straight. "That you had to listen to all that. A commander of an army shouldn't act in such a way, eh?"

I checked him over once, wearing my usual arrogant smile (though, it wasn't for the reason Ephraim may have thought). "Ah, so you all ready knew I was here to scold you, hm now?"

Yes, yes, Ephraim _was_ vulnerable. Exactly the way I would have wanted it. My smirk broadened when a few images of what I _could_ be doing to him right now floated around in my mind. In the position he was in, I could easily pin him down and...

"What else would you be here for, Hineas?"

It would be simple. "Ah yes, of course. What else. Tana wanted me to 'comfort' you, but I see that you are already in a better condition." I almost laughed at the lies that were flying out of my mouth. "I guess I should be taking my leave of you." With that said, I stood and turned, ready to head back.

"Wait." Ephraim quickly got to his feet, which made me twirl back around to face him. His green eyes shifted back down to the floor (he...really wasn't himself, now was he?) for a moment before bringing them back up. "Thank you."

"...No problem." I quickly answered, nodding my head at him, before (again) making my way to the door. Or at least trying to. I nearly had a heart attack when I felt him wrap his arms around me. I looked down at him, "E-Ephraim? What is the meaning of this?" Asking 'What are you doing' would be just plain foolish.

His strong hold slackened at my words and I wanted to kick myself. What I _wanted_ to say (or, in all actuality, do) was grab that nice rear-end of his, push him back against the wall he had been resting on, and...

"I'm thanking you." Ephraim responded in a matter-of-fact voice, letting me go.

But I had my pride. "...I am not your sister. Do not hug me again." Another lie; what I would do just to have him up against me like that again. Ah...he would be back on the ground in a matter of seconds, that leather belt of his wrenched off, and I would have his pants pulled down just far enough so I could...

"Right, of course. Good night."

A small grunt was my reply before I headed off again (without any interruptions), my hand grasping the overly intricate doorknob (though, not as intricate as the ones back in Castle Frelia), and I walked out. Though, I didn't head back to my own room yet. No...instead I leaned back on the door I had just closed and shut my eyes.

Perhaps if I had been as bold as usual, Ephraim would have undressed before me right now. But now I could only curse myself constantly. Yes, maybe if I wasn't so prideful, he would have been moaning my name at this moment, while I did with him what I wished.

...Come to think of it, Tana could probably do all that (and...more) with Eirka. And with such ease.

"..."

I wasn't going to stand for that, being bested by my _younger_ sister! Absurd. Lifting my hand, I rapped on the door once before letting myself in.

Ephraim, who had been sprawled out on his bed (_perfect_), turned his face slightly and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "? Er, Hineas?"

One of my arrogant smirks (I had many) slowly started to tug at the corner of my mouth as I shut the door behind me. "_Ephraim_..."


End file.
